In recent years, the IVR procedures which carry out treatment while performing X-ray fluoroscope simultaneously has been widely performed. In the IVR, there are cases that a plurality of people such as doctors, nurses and operators need to be involved with the treatment, as well as various pieces of equipment such as an endoscope, monitors and ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus are required to be installed around an object. Therefore, it is crucial to ensure the standing position of the operators around the object or the installation space for various pieces of equipment.
In the IVR, the X-ray fluoroscope table having a top board to which the object is placed has been often used. This kind of fluoroscope table is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This fluoroscope table has a support frame to be fixed to a floor, a top board on which the object is placed and disposed on the support frame, an X-ray generator for irradiating X-rays to the object, and an X-ray detector for detecting the X-rays which have permeated the object. The X-ray generator is disposed at the end of a column unit supported by the support frame. The X-ray detector is placed opposite from the X-ray generator in the support frame. By moving this column unit in the longitudinal direction of the support frame (body-axis direction of the object), the position of the X-ray generator with respect to the object can be variable.
At the same time, there is also a suspended-type X-ray fluoroscope table which is disclosed in Patent Document 2. This table also has a top board on which the object is placed, an X-ray generator for irradiating X-rays to the object, and an X-ray detector for detecting the X-rays which have permeated the object. In this regard, however, the X-ray generator is structured as a suspended type.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-H10-248839
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-160263